wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonshadows
There exists a small Aspect Shrine known as “The Moonshadows” who leave behind the technological trappings of the material world; exploring ways to achieve perfection of the body. This is related to “The Path of the Body”, a path some Eldar explore to gain a deeper understanding of their physical form and to cure afflictions or correct minor impurities. Moonshadows are warriors who walked this path for too long and explored the martial arts. Moonshadows have often trod on the path of the scholar, dreamer, or even seer prior to seeking this one. It is a more spiritual path than the other Aspect Shrines and they seek to understand Kaela Mensha Khaine in the physical sense. By decreasing their reliance on technology they explore what their bodies are truly capable of. Initially an Eldar who walks this path lives for years at a time without clothing while they adhere to a strict hyper-nutritional and cleansing dietary practice. They are then trained in hand-to-hand combat and physically trained with a perfectly formulated exercise regimen. When they take the field for battle they clad themselves in cloth wraps and a spirit stone. Moonshadows are a rare shrine and they are found on Exodite worlds more commonly than on the Craftworlds (though Craftworld Zhforan is noted to have an aspect shrine). Abilities & Weaknesses The result of their century of training is an unstoppable unarmed fighter with strength to rival a Space Marine, they have the physical toughness of an armored person while in the nude, and possess the striking speed to match a lictor. Their unique Eldar martial arts is regarded as the best in the universe. They can strike true while blind, crack ceramite plates with their fists, target and destroy nerve clusters to effortlessly incapacitate a foe, and dodge bullets by judging their trajectory at hand-to-hand range. As they fight without any sort of armor or weapon other than what their body provides they are easy targets when ambushed or sniped. They can't dodge anything they are unaware of and ranged attacks present a great deal of problem for them. They fight with steely calm even when faced by overwhelming odds and remain pragmatic in the face of fearful foes. Because of this weakness they often serve as bodyguards or a last line of defense within a headquarters or camp. Exarchs Moonshadow Exarchs are a terror to behold, weaving in and out of thick packs of foes killing all who stand before them. They are expected to be able to defeat 100 foes in hand to hand combat at once or at least 20 trained soldiers attacking in series. Imperial records has a record from an Inquisitor who encountered one in hand-to-hand combat and lived to tell the tale (though her entire retinue was destroyed). Her report indicated that it had “six arms, possessed no bones, and was everywhere at once- possibly possessing some sort of short-range teleportation technology”. This is fanciful exaggeration- they simply appear to have multiple limbs because of the speed at which they travel during combat (appearing as just a blur), they do pose bones but have become hyper flexible and able to control each muscle individually, and they simply move exceptionally fast rather than teleport. There are very few such Eldar however as the shrine is an exceedingly small one and few walk the path long enough to become Exarchs. Category:Eldar Category:Aspect Warrior Category:Aspect Shrine